Sarah Xy'ale
"Mama said burn your biography, 'cause they write my history." Sarah is a small 19-year-old, standing at a tiny height of 4'7 and weighing in at around an average of 87lbs as of current. She has small breasts with a 32A (UK Standard Size) and a shoe size of 4 in the women's (UK Size). She has small child-like hands. Sarah has deep brown hair, which drops just below her shoulders. She often has a half-up half-down hairdo, where some of her hair is tied into a tight, fashionable bun on the top of her head. She also wears golden head jewelry, which is essentially just a long, golden chain with a single blue diamond engraved into the center of it. It sits nicely, three of the holes perfectly aligned to slot over her wolvern ears and her bun. Her wolf ears are the same shade as her hair, and are extremely fluffy and soft to the touch. Her tail is the same; large, fluffy and softer than anyone could ever imagine. Her skin is soft and smooth exactly like porcelain, with a few scars located on her back and stomach. She is quite pale, almost like a ghost. She has a few freckles located on her face, as well as her shoulders, sides of her stomach and on her knees. Her eyes are a deep purple, which shine despite all of the hell she had suffered through when she was younger. They are large and round, while standing out against her skin. She is partially blind due to some previous events, so she has to wear a pair of glasses which were crafted by someone she used to know. They are one of a kind, and very different to normal human lenses and glasses. Sarah has this image tattooed on her right forearm, just below her inner elbow and it stops just before it hits her wrist. She originally had a tattoo engraved into her skin to simply cover up the scars she had on her arm. She decided to get it pretty and that's when the design was made. She dedicated it to her mother, who passed away when she was five-years-old. She misses her dearly, and wanted something to remember her by. Her mother adored moons and complex symbols, so she combined the two so she would have something to remember the absolutely wonderful woman who brought her into the world and gave her all of the love she could have while she was alive. Sarah wears clothes that are traditional to her home. They're very different from normal human clothes. Due to her being of higher status within her community, her clothes do not accurate represent all that everybody else wears. Hers are made from a denser fabric in attempt to keep her warm while looking nice (which doesn't work, considering she doesn't admit heat for these clothes to trap to her body). As shown, she wears a body suit, which instead of long legs she has shorts in replacement. Connected to her waistline is an open skirt-like sash, which is a similar colour to her thigh-high socks which have a cat skull design. Her body suit doesn't have sleeves, and she has a yellow sash that fades into an orange-red that she wears on her shoulders. She then has white gloves. She also wears black boots, which are ankle boots. Sarah can be considered as a strange individual. She can be strangely confident, but one move and she can become a shy, flustered mess who simply wants to curl up and disappear. She has been trained and raised to be a natural leader, since she is the daughter of a high Xpraie and is expected to lead her people to victory, success and to greatness. She can present herself as cold and cut off, especially to her own kind and to those who do not know her all that well. However, once a person is close enough to know her, she presents herself as bubbly and joyous. She's innocent and, for the most part, happy. She enjoys being around her friends and those she loves, and would also do anything to protect them. If that meant risking or sacrificing her own life, she would happily give herself up for them to see another day of sunlight. If you are not one of her kind, or her race, she does not discriminate. But instead she becomes highly curious of what or who the person is, and wants to know absolutely everything and anything that the person has to offer to her. She wants to gain as much useful knowledge as she possibly can, so people will begin to respect her for the educated woman she actually is; not some pretty face with a high status. She can become intensely focused when doing something important, something that needs to get done or simply something or an activity that she enjoys doing. When she is in that mindset it is hard to gain her attention, and there isn't a very high success rate for anybody when it comes to doing so. She is a sensitive soul, especially when talking about things that effected her in the past and things that have personally happened to her before. Sarah enjoys doing a lot of things. She absolutely adores discovering new places and going on adventures in these new places that she discovers. She finds different realms and worlds fascinating, and wants to be as educated as possible on these new worlds and realms. She likes being in danger, as long as it isn't life-threatening. She enjoys the thrill it causes her to feel. She also likes dogs and wolves. She is part wolvern due to her race, so she feels a natural connection to these animals, even if she didn't want to. She loves warmth, body heat and cuddles. She doesn't radiate her own body heat, and unless severely extreme, she cannot feel climate change. The body heat that radiates from humans makes her feel comfortable and happy, as well as safe; but only in Nivar's case. She also loves her mother and her brother; for obvious reasons. They are her family, and have nothing but support her and make her stronger. She also likes random things like running, doodling and singing; they are pleasant pass times which allow her to let out any and all emotions that build up inside of her. While she likes and loves quite a few things, she also dislikes certain things. She dislikes her Father and her Uncle, for reasons. Her father is constantly putting her under pressure, as well as trying to get her to be something that she isn't and that she never wants to be. She despises her Uncle as he was horrible to her during her early teenage years, as well as doing something to her that she doesn't feel comfortable disclosing to anybody but Nivar just yet. Naturally, she dislikes cats. Their fur makes her sneeze, and since she has wolvern genetics in her blood, it's in her nature and in her blood to dislike them. She hates large crowds, as people tend to brush limbs with her as well as touch her wolvern ears and her tail, which is a sign of both romantic affection and sexual affection within her culture. So it makes her heavily uncomfortable when something like that happens, even if it was an accident. Despite this, she also hates being alone. Being alone makes her anxious, as well as make her feel stupidly lonely. She wants to always have someone by her side, even if they don't talk to her and simply stay silent. On top of this, she hates being gawked and stared at like she's some goddess or some beautiful statue. She wants to feel normal despite her beautiful appearance, and just wants to be like everybody else. She doesn't want to be made superior, and happily gives up any chance at it that she gets. Sarah's physical health is relatively almost totally perfect. She was born with eyesight that was worse than most of her kind. However after an incident with a very dangerous explosive herb, she was partially (almost completely) blinded in her left eye. So, her friend crafted her a pair of one-of-a-kind glasses, which are round and golden. Many scars also litter her body, most gathering on her back, as well as her stomach. She also has several on her right forearm, which are mostly now covered by the tattoo dedicated to her mother. These scars often cause "phantom pains" which are waves of (sometimes agonising) pain which shouldn't be reoccurring unless they are re-opened; which has never happened. But she still gets these pains. Sarah's mental health isn't in much better shape. She is constantly lethargic due to having constant depressive episodes, as well as severe anxiety attacks. She also suffers from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) due to some childhood events involving her uncle. This means she is constantly having bad anxiety that is often irrational and uncalled for. Before Sarah met Nivar, she had no ambitions for her future. Her father had drilled her role in her culture into her head since she was five-years-old, just after her mother died. She was taught that she was meant to lead her people to victory, to success, and to greatness. She was told that she was both a leader and a toy for whoever she married; simply to make the man happy and feel pleasured. While she disliked the idea of being a sex toy for a man, she followed along with everybody else. After she met Nivar however, he opened her eyes to a world of dreams that were within her reach; that she could accomplish if she tried. If she really. Really wanted it. And of course she did. She quickly became a small singer, using her fantastic voice and beautiful looks to quickly leak into the hearts of many. She enjoys doing what she does, even if she isn't famous or very well known. She expresses herself through her words and her songs and that's good enough for her. She wouldn't want her career any other way, since she gets to do whatever she wants to and isn't restricted by anybody. Category:OC Category:Character Category:Female Category:Girl Category:Non-hUMAN Category:Magic